


Rescue Me, And Show Me The Stars

by huhyouexist



Category: Revue Starlight
Genre: Cute, F/F, I wrote this in an hour, asshole male who i didnt bother to give a name to, no ones uploading so i took things into my own hands, please forgive grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Claudine is on a date with someone who isn't quite who they seem and she desperately needs a way out.Enter: Tendou Maya.
Relationships: Saijou Claudine/Tendou Maya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	1. The Diner

Claudine sighed into her milkshake, swirling the straw around as she desperately tried to tune out the man sitting across from her. Her friends had made a last ditch effort to try and set her up with someone. 

It wasn't working.

It was nothing against the guy, he seemed nice enough. But Claudine found his whole charisma so utterly...disappointing.

He was so average, so plain. There was nothing interesting about him except for his pet dog,...Lance? She can't really remember what he said the name was. 

Then she realized he had stopped talking and she looked up.

The look on his face was some kind of apologetic, Claudine couldn't quite figure it out.

"I can tell your not enjoying yourself." He said defeatedly and she sighed exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just don't think this is working." Claudine said and the man crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. And all of a sudden his demeanor...changed. Like he was a whole new person.

"Well, why don't we head out and go some place else. I'm sure we can have a lot more fun when it's just the two of us." His voice was suggestive. Predatory. Like he was looking to Claim her.

Claudine gritted her teeth, she hated when people acted like they could own her. She was her own goddamn person, she wouldn't let anyone else make her feel less then that.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." She said through her gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, don't you wanna go and have a little fun?" He sung lightly, leaning over the table to try and take her hand. She quickly retracted it and crossed her arms.

"I'm starting to think our definition of 'fun' is very different." 

The man smiled deviously, "I bet I can change your mind."

Claudine scoffed, "I doubt that."

"Wanna bet?"

"No."

"You're awfully stubborn, aren't you?"

"When I want to be."

"Why can't you just play along?"

"Do I look like one of your goddamn puppets?"

He was starting to get riled up. He got out of the seat and firmly grabbed Claudine's arm. "Just come on. You'll enjoy it."

Claudine was forced out of the seat, to which she promptly said, "Get off me asshole!" and shoved his grip off her and backed away. 

He stumbled backwards for a moment before blinking back to reality. He snarled and started to walk back towards her.

"Why you little-!"

"Here's your food- Ah!"

Suddenly there was a large crash, the sound of metal hitting the floor, as well as a body. When Claudine realized what was happening, she saw her trash of a date on the floor with food all over him, an arm in front of her protectively, and a beautiful brunette she had never seen before right next to her.

"Oh. Well, that is a shame, the food would have been delicious. Too bad it'll be left to rot with the rest of the trash on the floor." The brunette's voice was smooth and suave, collected and confident. Her tone was pitiful at the man, but not even one slightest bit remorseful.

While the man was still collecting himself, the girl turned to Claudine.

"Are you alright?" The brunette asked and Claudine couldn't speak.

The girl was drop dead gorgeous.

Her face had a healthy pale complexion, with dark purple eyes that matched the purple bow that held her hair together perfectly. She had two pairs of x-shaped pins in her bangs that were pulled to the side. Claudine was so close she could smell the calming scent of lavender radiating from the girl, and the overwhelming sense of safety Claudine felt now being near the girl was startling.

"Y-Yes." She breathily replied and cursed herself internally for stuttering. The brunette smiled.

"I'm Maya. Maya Tendou. And you are?"

Claudine was about to answer when she saw a figure in the background of her vision stand up. Her eyes widened.

"Running for my life, apparently."

At that, Maya turned around and saw the man with a pure look of murder in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. That." She replied bluntly and Claudine would have laughed if she wasn't afraid of what the man was about to do.

"You bitch. I'll make you pay for that!"

"Technically you paid for it. It's your food." Maya retorted smoothly and moved entirely in front of Claudine as they slowly backed away from the fuming man.

"You-! You insignificant little-"

"-Bitch. Yes, I know. Let's skip to the part where I throw a milkshake in your face." 

"I'll-! Wait what?" With the man confused, Maya took the opportunity to grab a nearby milkshake and toss it into the mans face, making him yell out aggressively. 

Maya turned around towards Claudine with a smile. "This is the part where we run."

With that, Maya took Claudine's hand and they ran through the diner's kitchen doors Maya peeling off her apron, throwing elsewhere.

"Nana!" She said as she ran, Claudine in tow behind her.

"Yeah Maya?" Nana asked as if nothing in the diner had just happened.

"Cover my shift please?" 

"You got it! But you owe me!"

"Yes, Yes! Sorry about the mess!" Maya said as they exited through the workers exit. A very confused Claudine was dragged to a very nice motorcycle out behind the diner. As Maya sat down casually and began to put on her helmet, Claudine finally began to speak.

"What the hell is happening?!" She half yelled and Maya looked up at her and smiled. She put on her helmet, lowered her goggles onto her face, and held out her hand to Claudine.

"A rescue." Was all she said and Claudine froze, eyes glued to the hand. After several moments, Claudine snapped her gaze to Maya's now goggled eyes.

"How do I know I can trust you?" 

Maya smirked visibly, "Did the milkshake not do it for you?" 

Claudine opened her mouth to retort, but a door slammed open and both Claudine and Maya looked to see a milkshake/food covered man angrily stomp outside. He did a once over of the parking lot before he spotted them. The blonde's breathe hitched and she turned back to Maya, who's hand was still outstretched.

"Clocks ticking." Maya said and Claudine could here the mans distant but angry stomps coming closer. Her mind mulled over it before she finally groaned and took Maya's hand.

Hopping onto the motorcycle and grabbing Maya's shoulders, the brunette smoothly started the vehicle with one kick. She looked at Claudine and waited. Claudine looked at the man as she said the word.

"Go."

Maya smiled like the sun and instantly drove off and out into the street. With the sudden speed, Claudine yelped and hastily wrapped her arms around Maya's waist securely.

She watched as the man got further and further out of view, until she couldn't see him or the diner at all. She sighed in relief and turned back to face in front of her. 

"So are you ever going to tell me your name?" Maya said as they slowed at a stoplight. 

Claudine's face began to redden. She was so caught up in the moment she never had gotten the chance to tell Maya her name.

"Claudine. Saijou Claudine." She replied and Maya hummed.

"Claudine...What a beautiful name." Maya said as the light turned green and Maya began to speed down the road to where only the brunette knew.

It was then that Claudine realized that, even as she rode on a motorcycle, with no helmet or seatbelt, no destination, and a complete stranger, she had never felt safer in her life. 

She didn't know who this Tendou Maya was yet, and she still didn't know what she was going to do about her date back at the diner. But in this moment, she let herself forget the world and be whisked away into the safety that was Tendou Maya.

Sighing contently, she placed her forehead onto Maya's back and said, "Rescue me, Tendou Maya, and show me the stars."


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

"So tell me, why on Earth were you on a date with someone like that?" Maya asked and Claudine huffed.

They had made their way to the edge of town, motorcycle just behind them while they say in a clearing with a lake reflecting the evening sunset. Claudine sat criss-crossed, playing with weeds as Maya sat leaning on her arms lazily.

She shrugged, "My friends thought it was a good idea. I don't know why I agreed to it honestly."

"Then would it be terrible of me to say I am glad you decided to go?" Maya said and Claudine glared at her.

"Why on Earth would you be glad?!" Claudine retorted, throwing whatever weed she was fiddling with out of her hands snd back onto the ground.

"Well, it allowed me to meet you, for one." Maya said and Claudine took pause. "Also, I needed a good excuse to get out of work, it had been a terribly dull day." 

Claudine actually laughed at that. "It couldn't be all that bad." She offered and Maya chuckled.

"No, but I do enjoy drama. Usually theres a couple or something that comes in and makes things a bit more interesting."

"So I was entertainment for you?" 

"If it's any consolation, it was very entertaining." Maya teased and Claudine flared up.

"You're the worst!" Claudine laughed, hearing Maya join in with a chuckle. "That's the most conceited thing I've ever heard! What if you were in my position?!" 

"Oh, that could never happen." Maya says amused and Claudine smirks.

"And why is that? Think you're too good for everyone, do you?" 

Maya smirks as well, "It's not that. No, I much prefer women over the company of men." 

Claudine blushed a bright red, "Did you just come out to a complete stranger Tendou Maya?!" 

"I wouldn't call you a stranger, I do know your name. But yes I did, it's not exactly something I hide." Maya says devilishly and Claudine's blush deepens.

"You're quite the infuriating women."

"And yet you let me whisk you away into the sunset without a care in the world." Maya says with a dramatic flare.

"Oh shut up." Claudine grumbles as Maya smiles at her. "By the way, what will happen to my date? He doesn't seem like the one to let things like this go easily." 

Maya's smile turns into an evil grin. "Oh, don't worry about him. Nana will take care of him."

-

A loud crash could be heard from the front of the diner, and a voice boomed, "Where's that bitch who threw a milkshake in my face!" 

Nana smiled to herself and finished cleaning the last dish. With a pleased hum, she untied her apron and made her way out to where the fuming man stood in the diner.

"Is there a problem sir?" She asked innocently, masking her distaste for the awful and rude man standing in front of her.

"Quite! One of the employees here deserves to be fired! Where's the manager?!" 

Nana hummed as if she was in thought. "You mean Maya, correct? I'm afraid she's not here right now." 

"Then get me the manager like I asked!" The man snarled angrily and Nana took a frightening step closer, but still the ever apparent picture of innocence.

"Well, you see..." Nana drawled out she looked directly into the mans eyes. She smiled lightly, "I am the manager."

She watched with humor as the man's face quickly dejected into realization and he stepped back a ways away from Nana. She continued with her ever cheerful voice.

"And as far as I'm concerned, my employee has done nothing wrong." Nana said and the man was quick to intrude.

"Now wait just a minute, she threw food at my face as well as a milkshake!" His yelling did little to try and make any sympathy rise in her for the man. In fact, she only pitied how utterly stupid he was.

"On the contrary, I witnessed the whole event from my post in the kitchen. And what I saw was a kind employee simply trying to deliver her food to the customer but was run into by a quite angry man. As for the milkshake, well, that was simply self defense from the way the man seemed to charge at her, as well as to protect the woman behind her." 

"Wh-! I-! You can't-!" The man stammered for a retort, but he found no way to work around her logic.

"There's also footage that has been recorded from the security measures in my fine establishment. We can go watch them if you like? But I think we both know we won't find any different outcome then the one I have just explained." 

Nana watched the man fumble and stagger around before she finally got bored of him. Still smiling innocently, she held her hand out to gesture to the exit. 

"Now, if we are finished here, would you kindly leave? I have more important duties that need my concern. And I will not hesitate to have you be forcibly removed if you don't comply." 

Defeated, the man stomped out the door, grumbling complaints as well as a promise to never come back here again. Nana didn't mind that at all. In fact, she preferred it.

-

After the diner incident, Claudine had learned that Maya does go to school with her at Seisho High School. It's just their paths never crossed until that point. But from there, it began to feel like Maya was everywhere she turned.

The brunette, as she learned through more days spent talking and hanging out, was involved in basketball. Turns out she was very good at it too. She always talked of the rush it gave her and how much she enjoyed the sport and Claudine couldn't help but feel entranced and aggravated at the way Maya's voice easily captured her attention.

From that point the two began to be seen more frequently together, bantering in between classes in the hall or at the diner while Maya worked. Whenever Maya teased Claudine, the blonde would go into a blushing fit that amused the brunette to no end. And when Claudine would show up at her games, Maya couldn't help the proud smile she carried as she played. The students in the school began to gossip about the two's very apparent chemistry and how they were seemingly oblivious to it. 

It was also very clear to Claudine's friends that the blonde had developed quite the crush on Maya without realizing it. And so one day, they finally decided to say something about it.

"Okay, what's the deal with you a Tendou, Kuroko." Futaba said at their lunch table. Claudine continued to eat absentmindedly.

"I wish I knew what you were talking about about." 

Futaba groans, "Oh come on! You seriously haven't noticed?" Claudine raised an eyebrow in response to her best friend's antics.

"She's totally into you!" Futaba says exasperated. Claudine chokes on the piece of rice she had just put into her mouth.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Claudine chokes out and takes a sip of her water to try wash away her coughing fit.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed it. She's constantly around you, always inviting you to things...you seriously couldn't tell?"

"No- I mean I knew she was into girls, but I didn't think..." Claudine trailed off, trying to think of times when Maya might have shown an interest in the blonde.

"My, my, Claudine looks like she just got a bomb dropped on her, why wasn't I informed of this?" A very devilish voice joined the two at their table. It was Kaoruko, Futaba's girlfriend who had made it her hobby to terrorize Claudine on a daily basis.

"Claudine here is just figuring out that Maya is into her." 

Kaoruko grins, Claudine could swear she could see fire in her eyes. "Did she now? Took you long enough. The schools been talking about you two since you started hanging out together."

"Hang on, why didn't anyone tell me?!" Claudine half yelled, before lowering her voice so that she didn't attract attention from everyone at other tables. "Besides, I don't even know if I'm into girls..." Claudine said lowly and Futaba scoffed.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Okay come on we're settling this right now." Futaba says firmly and grabs Claudine, dragging her out of the cafeteria.

"Futaba! What are you-?!" 

Futaba reached the gym which was coincidently right next to the cafeteria and threw Claudine in front of the window so she could see the students inside. Claudine was scowling at Futaba but as she turned around and looked into the gym her mouth dropped.

There Maya was. After just making a shot, she turned around to run back to her half of the court. While doing so, she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up to wipe the sweat from her face. In this, Claudine got to see Maya's very visible toned abs that glistened slightly as the sun beamed down from the windows. Before Maya could pull her shirt down and possibly see Claudine gawking at her, the blonde looked away and at Futaba.

"Yup, you're right." Claudine said, still wide eyes from the scene she had just witnessed.

"That's what I thought." Futaba said and patted her back to snap Claudine out of her dumb struck expression, which quickly took on a more scared look.

"Well, what do I do now?" Claudine says to Futaba, still a little dazed.

"Now.." She drawled, "You ask her out." 

Claudine scoffed, "Easier said then done." She replied and kept replaying that moment Maya lifted her shirt up in her head over and over. 

"If you're scared of being rejected, trust me, you won't be." Futaba says with a smirk. "Look, theres a party happening tonight and I know Maya's going to be there. You should come along." 

"I don't know Futaba, this is all happening really fast and I-"

Futaba quickly intervened before Claudine could say another word. "No, don't give me that bullshit. You two have been making heart eyes at each other for the past month."

"But I just figured all this out!" Claudine groaned.

"Hey, I'm not saying you have to do anything, just go to the party and see for yourself if Maya really does like you." 

Claudine frowned at her friend, but mulled over her options. A party did sound fun, but she had quite the stack of homework to do once she got home.

She sighed, "I've got a lot of homework tonight so I don't think-"

"It's Friday, whatever work you have you can do tomorrow. Now please just come and have fun instead of holing yourself up in your room?"

Claudine sighed again, defeated, "Fine." 

Futaba fist bumped the air with a grunted "Yeah!"

-

"Why did I agree to this." Claudine asked to nobody. The music was blasting in the house, making her head pulse to the beat as Futaba wormed a way through the crowded halls. The red head decided to answer.

"Because I'm very hard to say no to." She teased and the blonde laughed amused.

The red head led Claudine over to the kitchen where her friend made some strange concoction of different alcohols while Claudine simply got water. She didn't feel like getting wasted tonight. Then, she was led to the living room where many of the guests had gathered to chat and play drinking games. 

Scanning the room, Claudine found several familiar faces she saw from school. It looked like a regular high school party. Teens flirting on the couch, some making out in the corner or chatting whilst leaning on a wall. And then of course, there was an infamous game of 7 minutes in heaven being played on the floor near a fireplace. 

"C'mon." Futaba snickered and the blonde's eyes widened when she realized her friend wanted her to join said game.

"Oh hell no." Claudine said and made a move to turn away but Futaba's grip only tightened. "Futaba let me go!" She hissed.

"It'll be fun." Said red head drawled out. "One round, for me?" 

The pouting look Claudine received was returned by a glare, then a huff, and finally, a sigh.

"One round. That's it." Claudine said firmly and was allowed to be drug by the hand to the circle. The others made room for them and immediately got back to the game. They went a few turns, none of which landing on either of the girls, before someone facing across from Claudine poked their head up and smiled past the blonde.

"Yo! Maya! Come join us!" 

Claudine's heart stopped, she didn't dare turn around.

"You're drunk Tyler." An all too familiar voice retorted behind her. Claudine could hear a few steps be taken closer to the circle.

"Doesn't mean I can't have a good time!" He said playfully. "You scared or something Tendou?" He teased and that seemed to work on the brunette.

"Alright fine. I'll play." Maya said and Claudine could practically hear the grin in her response. 

"Merde." Claudine cursed under her breath as Maya took a seat in between two other people, only on person in between the two of them. 

"I didn't peg you for someone who enjoys this kind of thing Claudine." Maya called out to her, taking a sip from her own red cup. Which wasn't great because now Claudine had to answer. Great. 

"Didn't you know? I'm always up for a challenge." Claudine smirked as confidently as she could, desperately trying to mask her nerves.

"Then you wouldn't mind spinning this round, would you?" Maya smirked back with equal confidence. That struck a chord in Claudine. Nerves be damned, she's show this annoying woman she could take a silly game of spin the bottle.

"Certainly not, Tendou Maya." Claudine said and proceeded to spin the bottle in the middle of the circle. They all watched in anticipation, waiting to see who it would land on. As the glass bottle slowed down, Claudine felt her heart rate pick up. She stole a quick glance up at Maya, who was only smiling at the bottle with her arms crossed, drink in hand still. She looked back at the bottle, which was nearly at a stop, and her heart didn't slow down at all. 

Then it stopped.

Claudine followed the direction the bottle pointed at sucked in a breath when she saw that it had, of course, landed on Maya.

"Well Claudine, I hope this is enough of a challenge for you." Maya spoke as she got up onto her feet. "Shall we?" 

Futaba had to physically shove Claudine to get her to snap out of the trance she had put herself under. Pulling herself together she rose to her feet.

"Of course I am." 

Wordlessly, the two walked to the closet and slipped inside. There, they found there was no light switch, it must be on the outside. It was also not a large space, so they found themselves only a foot away from each other.

"So." Claudine started pitifully, trying to break the awkward tension between them.

"So...?" Maya repeated and Claudine huffed, annoyed.

"Why did I agree to this..." Claudine mumbled and she heard Maya chuckle. She could imagine the brunette's face even though she couldn't see her face.

"Another thing your friend forced you into?" Maya joked light heartedly. Claudine blushed and looked away.

"Somewhat, I guess partly wanted to do this." Claudine said lowly and Maya hummed.

"And why's that?"

"I have my reasons."

"And those are?"

"You're awfully nosey."

"Well you're awfully interesting." 

Claudine raised an eyebrow subconsciously and smirked. "Is The Tendou Maya flirting with me?"

Maya paused for a moment before replying. "...What if she was?"

Claudine's heart fluttered, but also hammered at the same time. She sighed.

"I think you're probably too drunk to mean anything your saying." 

"Oh," Maya said and Claudine could hear the grin in her voice. Suddenly a hand found hers and a cup was put into said hand. Confused, Claudine took a whiff but couldn't smell anything. Cautiously, she took a sip and nearly spit it out when she realized,

It was water.

"I think you'll find I'm completely sober." Maya said teasingly.

"So- You- You meant it?" Claudine stammered taking a few steps back but found herself hitting a wall in response. 

"Yes, I did." Maya said Claudine felt a hand on her cheek. Then, a light was turned on in between them. Claudine looked down to see Maya's phone turned on, bright enough for them to see just in between them, but most importantly, their faces.

Claudine could see the prideful way the phone lit up Maya's features, but more importantly just how close those features were to her own. It made her heart hammer loudly in her chest, and she feared Maya could probably hear it with how close they were.

"You're beautiful." Maya complimented and Claudine scoffed.

"So Futaba was right, you are into me." 

"I certainly am." 

"Then why wait till now to do something."

"In my defense, you did only just figure it out yesterday." Maya said and Claudine's face grows even redder.

"You knew?!" Claudine half yelled, half whispered and Maya couldn't help but chuckle.

"Futaba told me, then asked me to come to this party. She's quite the troublesome matchmaker isn't she?" 

"You don't know the half of it." Claudine grumbled.

"Oh? Care to show me then?" Maya retorts with that infuriating grin plastered on her face.

"Maybe I will." Claudine says leaning closer.

Maya shared the action, "You'd better be quick about it then. I don't think we have much time left."

"If you're so worried about it, maybe you shou- hmph!" 

Claudine was abruptly shut up as a pair of lips met her own. Shocked, she tensed up for a moment but quickly relaxed and melted into the kiss. It lasted for only a few moments, but to Claudine, it lasted a lifetime. 

Reluctantly, they parted, breathing a little heavily and Maya turned to face the phone back up at their faces. 

"You were taking to long." Maya said and Claudine blushed a dark red to the tips of her ears.

"S-Shut up." She said and covered her face in the crook of Maya's neck. Maya chuckled and wrapped her arms around the girls waist. They shared a few seconds like that before Claudine heard the brunette mumble something she couldn't quite make out.

"What?" She asked pulling away.

Maya smiled softly at her, making her nearly melt on the spot. "Be my girlfriend." She said simply and Claudine froze, wide eyed and open-mouthed.

"Tendou Maya, did you really just ask me that in a closet?!" Claudine half yelled, slapping Maya's shoulder for good measure.

The brunette laughed lightly and Claudine almost forgot the moment prior to it. "Sorry, how about I try again tomorrow? How does a movie sound?" 

"You are the worst at asking people out."

"You don't seem too put off by it." Maya said teasingly.

Claudine huffed, "Pick me up at 6, don't be late." 

Maya only got in a smile before someone pounded on the door.

"Yo!" Futaba called. "Time's up! Get out here you two!" 

They shared one last look and a smirk before connecting their hands. Somehow Claudine knew, holding her hand as they stepped back out into the crowded living room, with teases being thrown left and right, that they'd be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's back! Thank you to @Brazkas for letting me use that idea. I loved writing out more in detail and was laughing the entire time. I've decided to make it 3 parts so I will be uploading the next part in a couple of days, until then! >:)


	3. The Movies

5:54 PM.

Claudine squinted at her phones lock screen, staring at the numbers ruefully. They were taking to long to change. She wanted Maya here. Now.

She sighed and flung herself onto her couch. They were going to see some movie that Claudine seemed interested enough it. She didn't really care what the movie was, all she knew was that she just wanted to see it with Maya. Everything else was of little importance.

Damn she had it bad, didn't she? Ever since Futaba had told her in the cafeteria her mind had been stuck on Maya like a broken record. She saw her smug smirk, heard her laugh, everything about her filled her mind and senses constantly and she couldn't get enough of it.

"Infuriating woman, making me like her so much. Who does she things she is?" Claudine grumbled to herself and checked her phone again.

5:57 PM. 1 new notification.

Maya: I'm almost there, you ready?

Claudine smiled.

Claudine: I'm ready. Can't that bike of yours go any faster? 

Maya: Someone's eager. Don't worry, I'll be there soon.

With that, Claudine shut her phone off and proceeded to get up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water that she sipped on lazily as she went over to her mirror to check herself on more time.

Her outfit was simple. A simple light pink dress that ended at her knees, with straps on her shoulders holding the dress in place. Then, she wore a simple plain white pair of vans. It was nothing fancy or elegant, but Claudine liked it. Plus it was spring time, so it was the perfect time to wear it.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she quickly pulled it out to look.

6:00 PM. 1 new notification.

Maya: Here. Parked outside.

Claudine smiled and typed a quick 'okay' before heading out the door. When she turned around after locking the door, she found Maya leaning on her motorcycle, smiling at her. She was wearing a pair of black vans with white outlines, ripped blue jeans that frayed at the end. and a simple black button-up with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. As Claudine walked towards her, Maya got up to meet her halfway, taking her hand and kissing it softly, making Claudine blush lightly.

"You're stunning." Maya complimented and Claudine smiled at her.

"You're not so bad yourself I suppose." She commented and Maya looked down at her own outfit, arms out loosely.

"I do hope I meet your expectations." The brunette teased looking back up to meet Claudine's gaze.

The blonde shrugged. "That's still up for debate." It really wasn't. "Ask me after the movie." 

"As you wish. Shall we be off?" Maya proposed and Claudine nodded with a smile. They proceeded to hop on to Maya's motorcycle, where Maya handed Claudine her helmet. "Can't have that hair being messed up, can we?" She said and Claudine huffed, but took the helmet.

"What about you?" She asked a little wary. 

"Don't worry." She said as she pulled her goggles over her eyes. "I only really need the goggles anyway." 

With one kick, the motorcycle started effortlessly and they took off down the road. Claudine's arms wrapped around Maya's waist quickly and placed her helmet covered head to Maya's back. She could never get over the rush she felt when she rode with Maya, the freedom it gave her as they took off down the town's streets.

Soon, they were at the theatre and Maya helped Claudine take off the helmet, placing it on the handlebar of the bike along with her goggles. They made their way inside and purchased their tickets and snacks. Claudine learned that Maya had quite the sweet tooth as they walked into their respective theatre, sweets in hand.

They sat at the top, dead center to the screen. There was relatively no one in here, just a few other couples spread out amongst themselves and a few older looking people who were alone to simply enjoy the movie.

The movies started shortly after they sat down, and Claudine tried to pay attention. Really, she did, but the fact that Maya was right there did nothing to help the bundle of nerves growing in her stomach. 

Why was she so nervous? They'd already kissed for Christ's sake. Why was seeing a movie together making Claudine feel like she could combust at any moment. Maybe it was because everything was happening to slow. When they kissed, Claudine was too caught up in the moment to realize just what was happening. But here, with her hand just inches from Claudine, with nothing but the actors voices filling the space, she felt her heart was going to explode.

Should she do something? Say something? What do you do on dates? Had Maya done this before? What if she didn't like Claudine that much after tonight? What if-

Apparently her mini mental breakdown was becoming visible because Maya placed a hand over hers and was looking at her, worry etched onto her face. 

"You okay?" She whispered softly.

Not having the courage to speak, Claudine only nodded, but Maya didn't seem convinced. 

"We can leave if you want. I don't mind-" 

"No!" She half yelled but quickly lowered her voice as someone shushed her from a couple rows in from of them. "It's nothing like that. I just...I've never done this before?"

Maya audibly sighed and let out a small laugh. "That's fine Claudine, it's normal to be nervous on your first date." 

"So you've done this before?" Claudine asked, curious. But, she felt a small twinge of jealousy rise up in her stomach.

Maya shrugged, "A few times." She responded looking back at the screen. "Why? Jealous?" 

"Wha-! No, of course not!" She whisper yelled and huffed, leaning into her seat with her arms crossed.

Maya chuckled a bit before relaxing into her own seat. "Alright, if you say so." 

They stayed that way for several minutes before Claudine finally uncrossed her arms and laid them at her sides. Glancing down, she saw Maya's in such the same manner.

Sucking in a breath, Claudine inched her hand closer to Maya's slowly. 2 seconds, move. 2 seconds, move, 2 seconds, move. 2 seconds, until there wasn't any space left to move.

Claudine's pinkie hit Maya's own softly and the blonde but her lip as she slowly stretched it to pulls at Maya's pinkie, dragging it out to connect with hers. Then the ring fingers, then middle fingers, index fingers, thumbs-

Oh.

Their hands had completely interlaced together and Claudine let out the breath she was holding slowly as to not attract too much of Maya's attention.

For the rest of the night, Claudine couldn't wipe the stupid grin off her face. It was childish of her, but she felt oddly victorious in being able to successfully connect their hands. 

They continued to watch the movie in a comfortable silence, content with having each other there with them. Every now and then, one of them would make a remark on something that would happen in the movie. It was usually pointing out something dumb like the way the man dropped a flower pot in embarrassment.

"Poor flowers." Maya had said bluntly, too which Claudine had to cover her mouth to keep her from spitting out her drink with laughter.

Once the movie finished and the pair made their way outside, they saw that it had become dark out. They made their way ofer to the motorcycle and stopped next to it. Maya turned to loom at her and Claudine replicated the action.

"Did you have fun?" Maya asked.

Claudine smiled, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She looked down and blushed. "Yeah, Yeah I did."

"I'm glad. Did I meet your expectations?" Maya said, referring back to what they had talked about back at Claudine's house.

The blonde laughed at that, this girl had quite the one track mind. "I believe so, Tendou Maya." 

"Then I hope you don't mind if I ask one more thing of you tonight." Maya says and Claudine raises an eyebrow.

"And that would be?" 

Maya smiled and looked up at the stars. "Care for some stargazing, Ma Claudine?" 

Claudine looked up as well. The stars were clear in the night sky without even the smallest of clouds covering their beauty. She sighed blissfully at the idea of laying down and staring at them with Maya.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." 

And thus, the two took off towards that same valley they visited together the day of the diner incident. Once parked, they walked a ways away and into an area where no trees obscured their vision of the stars. 

Claudine sat down first, Maya quick to follow as they both laid down and stared onward at the twinkling lights above them. They spent what felt like hours there, chatting and making up fake constellations. For the two of them, it was perfect beyond anything they could have imagined. It made Claudine think back to something she said a long time ago, from the day at the diner.

"Rescue me, Tendou Maya, and show me the stars." She breathed and and felt Maya still next to her. 

"What?" Maya asked and Claudine looked to meet the brunettes confused gaze.

She looked back up at the stars. "I said that the day we first met. You didn't hear it because of the bike. But it feels like we've come full circle, haven't we?"

"Yeah." Maya agreed. "I guess we have."

A moment of silence passed between them. Then-

"Claudine."

Claudine hummed in acknowledgement, turning to look at Maya. Said brunette, sat up, a silent command for Claudine to do the same. The blonde complied, meeting Maya's gaze as she spoke.

"I would love it if you would be my girlfriend." Maya asked and Claudine felt her face heat up to the tips of her ears.

"You-" She started but found the words caught in her throat by a laugh. "O-Of course I'll be you're girlfriend! You idiot!" 

Claudine tackled Maya in a hug, which hit her so hard she had to lean back to lay back in the grass with the blonde on top of her. With a delighted laugh, she rolled them over so Claudine was beneath her and quickly captured her lips in a soft kiss. They both melted into it, the soft glow of the moonlight reflecting onto them from the lake. 

As they parted, they held their foreheads together as airy laughs escaped from both their mouths. Never had Claudine felt something so right. So perfect. So safe. She knew from that point forward she'd hold onto Maya no matter what. She was everything Claudine ever needed, everything she ever would need, and more. From now, until forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot I didn't publish this part, sorry! So here it is and I hope you all enjoyed this little train wreck of a story I wrote. I thought it was a fun idea and I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I have some other stories in the works right now and I can't wait to publish them. Until then everyone! :)


End file.
